


It’s Been A Long, Long Time

by just_a_nekoma_stan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, UKAI x Reader, aged up reader so ur not like 16 ur like mid 20s ish, dancing with ukai, idk what else there really is lol, just...so wholesome, romantic ukai, theres so much wholesomeness in this, this is too cute tbh I’m proud of it, ukai x female reader, ukai x gender neutral reader, ukai x male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_nekoma_stan/pseuds/just_a_nekoma_stan
Summary: It’s time to close up shop when you go to visit your boyfriend. He’s complain-y, per usual, but he’s got a few romantic tricks up his sleeve.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 18





	It’s Been A Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s my first post! For writing this so fast, I’m pretty proud of it. I love ukai and my friend gave me this idea—I’ve been listening to the same playlist of oldies music for the last few days, so it got my gears going. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Check out this song if you want to know what he’s singing! (I hope links work on ao3 lol) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iP0tHmoc1rs   
> It’s called It’s Been A Long, Long Time by Harry James and I recommend listening to it while you read!

9:02 PM. Perfect timing. 

It was time for Keishin to close up shop, which of course, he always did with too much complaining. It was a wonder how you put up with him, sometimes. 

You open the door, walking inside. The bell dings and you hear Keishin huff. “We’re closed!” he grumbled, along with a few colorful words under his breath. 

“Even more me?” you ask, leaning over the counter. You push his feet off, remembering how many times Mama Sakanoshita yelled at him for it. “Fine, I guess I’ll leave…”

He immediately slammed his newspaper down, looking up at you with a grin that felt out of place with his usual grumpy attitude. “Sweet cheeks!” he exclaimed, running around the counter to greet you properly. “No, don’t leave. I didn’t know it was you.”

“I guessed that,” you laugh, sliding your hands into the back pockets of his jeans. “So, how was work? How are the boys?”

“Work was business as usual, but we had surprisingly less fights between Kageyama and Little Red today.”

“Based on the names you give them, it sounds like _someone_ has favorites.”

“Not at all,” he smiled, cutting off the conversation with a kiss. You laughed when he leaned you back against the counter. He placed quick kisses down your neck in all the places he knew tickled the most.

“Keishin!” you exclaim, shoving his shoulder gently. “You’re a pain.”

“You love me.”

“That I do.”

You lean in to kiss him again, running a hand through his hair and taking his headband with it. It was nice to see his hair down (literally and metaphorically). You place the headband behind you, playing with the bleached blond hair between your fingertips. 

“What is it with you and my hair?” he teases, leaning his head down so you could mess it up the way you liked. 

You smile, kissing the top of his head. “It’s pretty and I like it. Anyway, whatcha need help with?” He tilted his head like a confused puppy, making you scoff. “Locking up, babe. What needs help?”

“Well we _could_ just...leave…”

“And I would like your mom to make your favorite dumplings so you’re not all huffy at dinner with your grandfather this weekend.”

He rolled his eyes. “Don’t remind me. And—hey, don’t blackmail me into work with konnyaku dumplings! It won’t work.”

“What if I threw in some kisses and promises to take you out drinking with the boys when dinner with grandpa Ukai is over?”

“...that might work.”

“Called it! Go finish what you need to do and we’ll head home, okay?”

“Okay, okay,” he complained, laying his forehead on your shoulder. “I don’t wanna.”

“Keishin.”

“Fine.”

“I swear, sometimes it’s like I’m babysitting, not dating you,” you remark, watching him walk back to the closet so he could sweep before you left. “You’re lucky I love you, y’know!”

“Yes, I am,” he remarked, setting the broom down against the wall. A quiet while noise played over the store speakers, then a song began. You smiled, recognizing it immediately. It was the same song he turned on when was trying to be romantic.

Trumpets played over a string orchestra and Keishin broke out into a wide grin, walking over to you. He bowed with his hand extended. “May I have this dance?” he asked, looking up at you with that same smile you fell in love with. 

You took his hand and he pulled you off the counter, into his arms. In time with the music, the two of you swayed, his hand dropping to your hip and yours on his shoulder. 

Ever the romantic, he sang along, unable to contain his grin. “ _Kiss me once / Then, kiss me twice / Then, kiss me once again / It's been a long, long time… Haven't felt like this, my dear / Since can't remember when / It's been a long, long time_.”

The lower octave of his voice blended with the song perfectly as you spun around the store. The setting wasn’t the most romantic, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He dropped his hand on your hip and spun you out, then back in so his arms wrapped around you and your back was flush to his. “Since when do you know how to _actually_ dance?” you ask, impressed he’s gotten this far without stepping on your feet.

“I watched a lot of movies with ballroom dancing in it growing up...wanted to learn how, so I figured it out. I don’t hear complaining, though,” he remarked, kissing the side of your head. 

“I wasn’t! Just teasing a little.” He spins you out again, this time returning to facing you. “I think it’s cute.”

He hummed in response more of his focus on the music than your teasing. You loved seeing him like this—relaxed, smiling, less grumpy. You wouldn’t say he was severely stressed all the time, but he was definitely cranky on a daily basis. Sometimes it got on your nerves, other times you just gave him the silent treatment until he stopped being a jerk. There were times like this, however, that reminded you just how in love with this man you were. 

The song came to a close and the swaying stopped, however you didn’t let go of each other. You studied his hickory-colored eyes, trying to figure out just what he was thinking.

You didn’t have to think for long. He leaned his forehead against yours, pressing a quick kiss to your lips. “You know how much I love you, right, sweetheart?”

You smiled. “Not nearly as much as I love you, Keishin.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Would you?”

Like a lightswitch, he flipped from romantic to being a goofball—he picked you up bridal style and spun you around a few times, refusing to let your feet touch the floor again.

“Keishin!” you squealed. “Kei, let me down!”

“Not till you admit I love you more!”

“Never!”

“Then you’re gonna stay put.”

You stared at him for a moment, huffed, and rolled your eyes. “Fine. I guess you love me more.”

“There’s my sweet cheeks,” he smiled, setting you back down. “Now—“

Without a second thought, you interrupted him with a peck to his lips. “Psych!” you exclaimed, laughing as you ran down the aisle of the store, him chasing a few seconds behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Please let me know what you think! Also if you wanna check out my tumblr (just-a-nekoma-stan) you can leave some requests if you have any ideas for me (or just leave it in the comments here). Thank you for reading!


End file.
